Optimus Prime and Starscream
by Darkness234
Summary: They do it ?


By: Darkness234

Edited by: Virussy

Optimus was inside of the base, looking around for Starscream. They did capture him 5 days ago, kept him captive too. Optimus had a very clear mind when approaching the trapped Decepticon... Although... His intentions twisted into something of a desire to do something to Starscream. He approaches the Decepticon and smirked abit, looking at him with a mixture of lust and sadisticality. "Hey there... Starscream..." He grinned a bit devilishly in his own mind...

Starscream instantly snarled to Optimus, spitting a bit of oil at his face. "Get away from me, you disgusting Autobot!", he said in a raspy and angry voice, his tone showing he was very angry at Optimus. He walked up to the cage's bars and looked Optimus directly in the eyes, he was angry and somehow feeling a bit of lust, he shook it off and kept an evil grin at the Autobot, somehow provoking him to do something.

Optimus had a slightly sadistic grin, his hard drives seizing a bit before he opened the cage. He found himself opening the cage for a Decepticon. As soon as Starscream made a run for it, he grabbed a nearby chain and swung it around Starscream's neck, tightly pulling back to himself as he smirked a bit. "You aren't going anywhere, bitch." It was the first word he used from the Human's side that was rather... Bad... He pulled Starscream closer as he looked into his eyes, Starscream somewhat looked back...

Starscream's crotch seemed to heat up from the closeness of each other's face... He blushed under his armor and looked into Optimus' eyes. "You disgust me!" he said, trying to cover up how he felt to Optimus. Optimus easily saw through his lie and smirked a bit. Optimus spoke in a perverted manner, "You will feel me, Starscream." Starscream's eyes opened up and his blush showed in his face, the metal heating up on his cheeks. Steam slowly rising from Starscream's face as he looked at Optimus' crotch for a moment, back up to his face. "S-Shut up! You wont do that!" he said, with such passion, yet he never moved a piston.

Optimus Prime quickly pushed Starscream down to his knees. Starscream hated it so much and wanted to resist... Yet... He didn't... He felt paralyzed by Optimus' crotch. Optimus chuckled in a raspy robotic voice, and pressed a button on his belt, a rather large hole opening up in his crotch, a phalic like object slowly comes out from it, revealing his rather large throbbing and hard length to Starscream. He spoke out loudly, "You know you deserve this Starscream!" Starscream tried to resist at the sight of Optimus' length, trying to pull away He screamed out, "Help! Help me now!" There was nothing but a lone echo in the whole base, No one was there.

Optimus chuckled yet again, his phallic length rubbing against Starscream's lips. Starscream had an irresistible desire to suck onto that large length of Optimus'... Optimus noted. "You know you want it..." he said with an evil smirk, his length leaking a bit of pre-oil from the tip. He pushed inside of Starscream's tight mouth, metal scraping and abit of sparks could be seen and heard, after that it was very smooth. Starscream tried to yell out but for some reason he was muffled. "M-Mmphf!" Starscream yelled out, his own crotch feeling a bit aroused. He soon found himself stopping to resist, slowly and amply suckling onto Optimus' rather large appendage.

Starscream sucked a bit harder and deeper, his own robotic uvula causing him to gag a bit onto Optimus' massive robotic length. Optimus used the chain to his advantage, making Starscream ultimately deepthroat his throbbing length. Optimus screamed out, "F-Fuck! Starscream, you do have a tight mouth!" He chuckled in a raspy chuckle, pushing deeper into Starscream's mouth as he finally slipped it out, his length STILL throbbing with anticipation. Optimus Prime then threw Starscream on his knees. Starscream knew what Optimus wanted all along. He blushed underneath his metallic cheeks and screamed out. "F-Fine! Get it over with already!" Optimus Prime mounted Starscream from behind, positioning his length against Starscream's tight valve. He pushed deep into Starscream, moaning loudly as he reached down onto Starscream's waist, pushing a button and ejecting the Decepticon's length from its prison, stroking along it as he starts to rythmically jerk Starscream off while thrusting into him, his robotic and mechanical hips doing their job.

Starscream secretly loved the attention to his tight valve. He looked back and screamed out, "G-Gah! Harder, you fool!" Optimus did as asked, thrusting HARDER and faster into Starscream's tight valve, his valve squeezed around Optimus' long throbbing length. Optimus reached down and slowly stroked off Starscream's phallic metallic self, pre-oil spurting out of him. Optimus was close to an overload. Optimus screamed out as he thrusts with his overly metallic hips. "F-Fuck! Starscream, I'm close!" His voice was still a bit raspy but who can blame him, he's a robot of the Autobots. Voices are raspy from commanding all the damn time. Optimus thrusted a bit deeper before releasing his thick, warm and sweet oil into Starscream's tight valve, he moaned out as he panted hard, he had no lungs but he did watch some humans copulate, this was normal for humans to pant, he loved trying something new for once!

Starscream groaned out as he himself went into overdrive from Optimus' skilled length and hands. Starscream started to spurt oil all over the floor, it was thick and sweet just like any other oil. He screamed out and fell to the ground. The famous Decepticon now found himself in a pool of his own oil... Never thought it would happen like that. Optimus smirked and let Starscream go, taking himself out of the Decepticon and pressing a button, letting his length retract back into himself. He screamed at Starscream, "Get the fuck out!" As Starscream turned into his jet form and flew out of the base, Optimus spoke into his communicator and told the other Autobots, "Starscream has escaped. I repeat, Starscream has escaped." He had a smirk of relief on himself. He then sighed of happiness and went back to doing his regular job at the base.


End file.
